


Summer Rain

by blossom_angel85



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Making Love, getting around to dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossom_angel85/pseuds/blossom_angel85
Summary: Takes place at the end of season 1, episode 5..
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Catherine Rollins
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Summer Rain

Summer rain

Pairing: McRoll 

End of episode 5 of season 1 Nalowale 

It had just begun pouring down with rain and Steve and Catherine had gotten soaked as they laid out on the private beach on top of a blanket making out steadily on their way to making love on the beach. The steaks Steve had been making for dinner had ended up burnt, far too well done to even think about eating but from the look on Steve's face, his hunger had been satisfied by something else, she had never let anyone eat her out except Steve, and her body still throbbing to feel him again.. only his mouth replaced by something more solid, and big. 

They contemplated going inside, but they were soaked already from head to toe and it was quite a turn on to feel the summer rain beat down on their naked bodies, soothing the heat that was burning up their skin.. "Ohh god Steve", she let out a loud moan, not caring if anyone heard, the neighbours she had found out were all single women and all needed to know he was spoken for anyway.. 

Hissing softly, his lips began to move down her body once more, lapping up the sweat and rain on her skin, taking her hard nipples in his teeth, her juices dripping down her thighs, her eyes closing, the feel of his lips on her stomach giving her butterflies..

When he got down further, below her bellow button, she couldn't help but moan once more, "please Steve", came her whispered moans, her foot on his shoulder, toes scratching down his back a little, he took his lips off her skin to look up at her, "never known you to be the begging type Lieutenant", he teased her playfully, her hips bucking up towards him, her hand moving to her breast squeezing hard, her lustful eyes looking into his.. her breathing a little ragged, "No, I believe that is your job Commander", she still managed to give back even though her sex was waiting for him to take her. 

True, when it came to Catherine, he begged.. no woman had ever felt as good as she did, no other woman ever made him as hard as Catherine, and no other woman was ever as adventurous in bed as his Lieutenant was.. "Mmmmm, I can't help myself with you", he spoke in a low voice, always wanting more of her.. Neither of them had been in a position to have sex for a long time, both been given the opportunity with others, but neither one wanting anyone else. 

This time however, Catherine needed him filling her up, she might not be the begging type, but this time, being outside naked, with the sun setting and the rain pounding over their bodies, and a few glasses of wine in her, she couldn't stand letting it go with just being eaten out.. 

He had gone back to kissing her body, slowly worshiping her body, not caring at all that it was getting cool with the rain and the wind, his lips on her thighs, before moving back up her body, his hard cock dragging it's way back up as well, his hand stroking it a few times before he teased her, letting it rest just at the entrance of her vagina, Catherine letting out a long moan, stilling him for a moment with her hand on his shoulder.. "Your phone rings, don't you dare answer it Commander, that's an order". 

Smirking, he chuckled, "You giving me an order are you.. I'll have you know my phone is in the bedroom, nothing was stopping me tonight from taking care of my girl".. My girl.. It was the closet he had ever come to admitting they were a thing, an item, lovers, boyfriend/girlfriend, whatever it was they were..

Hearing those words made her smile, her heart race inside her chest.. They didn't say those three words, nor comment on the status of their relationship, but when he spoke those words, it made her feel secure knowing they were on the same page as each other.. Instead of commenting on it, she instead found herself moaning softly, her hips bucking up to find his cock, "Well then, why don't you stop teasing your girl and get to business my Sailor". 

The way she said Sailor, only she ever called him that.. and it always set his heart on fire and made his hard cock twitch in anticipation, ever since Catherine came into his life, he found he couldn't even think of sex with another woman.. Even when they were not together as a couple and he was free to date other women, only one could ever hold his heart and set it alight, and that was the woman in his arms now... His Catherine.. 

Slowly, he guided his hard cock inside her, a muffled groan at the tightness, her pussy walls contracting around him, and he kissed her longingly and lovingly.. Her own hips bucking up to meet him, her legs wrapping around him, her heels digging into his ass, pushing him inside her further, inch by inch till was fully inside her, her body shaking slightly. 

They had fucked two days before, having been months since they had seen each other, wanting to just fuck like rabbits, but now on the private beach at the back of his house, in the rain, they made love, her breathing ragged, her eyes remaining open, their eyes connecting, staring into each other like they were seeing each other for the first time, her breasts bouncing even at the slow pace, his hips rocking back and forth, his cock nearly exiting her, and then slowly driving it's way back inside her heat..

"Ohh Steve", came her whispered moan, her pussy tingling and throbbing with want and need.. His lips on her neck, sucking gently, his warm breath on her earlobe, "Mmmm ohh Cat", he only called her Cat in bed, when they were enveloped in the thralls of passion, and she loved that.. Everyone knew he called her Catherine or Cath, but no one except her and him knew he called her Cat.. 

Moving a little faster, he hit her g-spot with his cock, his hand moving down to let his thumb rub her clit, her body arching up into him, breathing heavier, the rain drowning out their pleasured moans, her arms wrapping around him as he used his free hand to steady himself, his lips still on her neck, moving back to her jaw and then her lips, biting her lower lip gently as she gasped and cried out when he hit her cervix, "Ohh god Steve, ohh god", her body shaking as their love making got more and more passionate, his own grunts and moans making her more turned on.. 

The muscles in his ass were getting a work out as he clenched them and released them whenever his hips thrust into her, his cock driving hard and rough but at the same time still gentle and loving.. "Ohh fuck, Cat, baby, god yess.. ohh Cat, so close baby". He never had been real vocal in bed before Catherine came along but he found it was hard not to be with how good she felt. 

He knew he wasn't wearing any protection, but he also knew Catherine was on the pill, mainly because it was a requirement of all women in the Navy as a precaution because the Navy didn't want the women to get pregnant while on active duty, but also because whilst they knew one day they wanted children together, they wanted to make a baby together when the time was right.. 

Making love to her while not wearing a condom felt amazing, feeling his bare hard cock inside her, it enhanced it all, not dulling anything, and when she begged him to cum inside her this time, unlike two days ago when he had pulled out, he stopped for a moment, looking in her eyes.. his movements not fully stopped, just slowed right down, "You sure Cat?", he asked her in a whispered wonder.. 

Nodding her head, she knew he was clean, and he had not slept with anyone else.. She trusted him, and while the pill wasn't always one hundred percent effective on it's own, she knew where her future lay, "please baby, cum inside me", she whispered again, her voice low and shaking, raw with emotion.. 

With that, he smiled softly, leaning into kiss her softly as he began moving quicker, and harder, still rubbing her clit with his finger, their bodies wet from sweat and the rain, both of them moaning as their love making turned into raw fucking, his cock pounding into her, her back beginning to hurt a little from laying against the blanket over the sand but not enough to disturb her now, their breathing both heavier and ragged, crying out each others names.. 

His body tensed, pushing his cock harder, his movements getting faster, his cock throbbing as he felt her contracting and tightening against him, their hearts beating fast, clinging onto each other as he finally released his cum and spilled himself inside her, hips rutting against her, all the way inside and just thrusting his hips against her, his balls slapping against her thighs, exhaling his breath hard crying out her name, her own orgasm hitting her, her body tingling and shaking, letting go of her control and squirting on his cock, their body fluids meeting, their lips catching each other as they both let out a long drawn out moan, "Ohhh fuck Steveeeee", her head flung back, her body convulsing a little, his ass clenching as he kept thrusting inside her, his cum still shooting in, hitting against her vaginal walls and her cervix.

Smiling when he heard his name on her lips as she came, he kissed her again, moving slower now, his heart nearly beating right out of his chest, his body and muscles aching, the rain deciding to slow down as well, still rain drops hitting the his back, the coolness of the water droplets making him hiss, his body on fire, and as she came back to earth, she looked him in the eyes, breathing fast, trying her best to control it, before she said with a smirk making the both laugh out loud "You still owe me dinner Sailor", both of them acutely aware that neither of them cared much about dinner..

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes
> 
> Hey my faithful loyal readers.. 
> 
> I’m so sorry I haven’t been writing much lately.. For anyone not in the know.. My grandfather died in June and I just have been dealing with a lot of stuff since then, grieving, and then work stuff, being trained in a different line of business and some other drama going on with some people I don’t speak to anymore, and I got to the point where I couldn’t write at all.. When I decided to try writing again, I was going to write another chapter of another one I have already to bring me back to writing but of course, I was watching this episode and I always love watching the first part where Catherine and Steve are in bed before they get interrupted by the governor’s call and then at the end where they are going to have steaks for dinner on the beach, but of course other things get in the way of dinner.. I hope you like this one and I definitely will be going back to my other stories as well, just couldn’t help but fill in the blanks on this episode at the end.


End file.
